CrossOver
by Warriormaid 3000
Summary: What if the Redwall and LOTR characters met? Read Redwall's Ring if you want to see these characters in a redwall book!
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

One_ day, nine Redwall warriors disappeared. Their names: Martin the Warrior, Gonff the Mousethief, Lord Brocktree, Mariel the Warriormaid, Dandin the Sword Carrier, Matthias, Grath Longfletch, Tagg, and Triss the Swordmaid. They ended up in the most unlikely place…_

**Elrond: Welcome to Rivendale, warriors of Redwall**

**Mariel: Would someone_ please_ tell me what's going on**

**Martin: I think we all would like to know **_(pulls out sword threateningly)_

_Triss, Matthias, Tagg and Dandin pull out identical swords_

**Elrond: the Dark Lord Saroun has teamed up with villains by the name of Tarsmina, Ugratt Trumm, Gabool the Wild, Cluny the Scrouge, Ublaz Mad Eyes, the Juska tribe and the Pure Ferrets, all of which you are sworn to kill. To make a long story short, you are here along with the Fellowship of the Ring to assist the Ringbearer in taking the One Ring to ****Mount****Doom**** to destroy it. Read this book to find out more. **_(Tosses them a small book and leaves)_

**Dandin: Cool! Another quest. **_(He and Mariel give each other high-fives)_

**Matthias: **_(picking up the book)_** The Fellowship of the Ring… lets see what it says, **_all the Redwallers pour over the book_


	2. A redwallish Dinner

_A Redwallish Dinner_

**Gonff: You know, this Elvish food may be good, but it's nothing compared to the food at Redwall. After this, we have got to bring you lot to Redwall.**

**Lord Brocktree: Not until they see Salamandastron. All the passage ways, secret corridors, it's way cooler then any Abbey.**

**Martin: You just think that because _you're _the Lord of the mountain.**

**Brocktree: Yeah, well _you_****favor Redwall** **because you're the founder**

**Gimli: Salamandastron sounds awesome, but it can't be as good as the mines of Moria **

**Tagg: Actually, I think Mossflower Woods is the best.**

**Matthias: Except for when there're snakes loose.**

**Triss: You think fighting one snake is bad? I had to fight three**

**Mariel: This just goes to prove the point that women are better warriors than men**

**Grath: better archers too**

_ :: Legolas and Matthias glares at them. _

**Aragorn: well, I still think the sword is more well suited for me**

**Mariel: My special weapon is this piece of knotted rope, but I've picked up sword fighting and archery from Triss and Grath. We've been training each other**

**Triss: No problem Mariel**

**Grath: After all, when there's only three of us, we girls have got to stick together**

_ :: Meanwhile, Dandin sneaks Gonff's slice of cake off his plate_

**Gonnf: Hey! Where's my slice of cake**

**Martin: Wow, finally the _famous_ Prince of Moustheives is robbed**

**Mariel: You go, Dandin!**

**Gonff: Man! Where did you get so good at stealing**

**Dandin: I _am_ your great-grandson**

**Gandalf: (laughing) Honestly, you Redwallers are just what this Fellowship needs. This is going to be one interesting quest**

**Frodo: I hope so. We start tomorrow **


	3. Swordfighting and Snowboarding

_Sword fighting, snowboarding, riddles and what not_

_:: The Fellowship was walking, and walking, and walking..._

**Dandin****: (to Sam) I haven't done this much walking since following Mariel to Terremont.**

**Mariel: Hey, you have to remember that you _did_ insist on coming along**

**Dandin****: I know. There was no way I would have let you have all the fun without me.**

**Sam: Exactly. It's not like I'd let Frodo have all the fun without me**

**Frodo: ( to Mariel) I can tell _they're_ going to get on well together.**

**Mariel: I know. Two persistent friends who'd stick with you through thick and thin**

_ :: They reach Hollin. A campfire is made and whileBoromir teaches Merry and Pippin to swordfight, Aragorn challenges Martin to a fencing match._

**Aragorn: ( to Martin while fencing) You've got a good sword. Where did you get it?**

** **

**Martin: It's actually my family's sword. When the wildcat Tarsmina broke it , it was reforged in a Badger Lord's chamber with metal from a falling star. It's been passed down to different Abbey warriors ever since.**

**Aragorn: My sword belonged to my ancestor the great Isildur who sliced off Sauron's finger that held the ring....**

_ :: Legalas spots a flock of Crebain _

**Matthias: what are those birds**

**Legolas****: Crebains from Dunland **

**Grath****: and seagulls from Samperta **

**Gimli****: ( sarcastically) well what did you think it was, a wisp of clouds**

**Aragorn: forget it. Just hide**

****_:: While the rest of the Fellowship hides, Mariel kills a seagull with her gullwacker. The rest of the birds fly away_

**Matthias: well that was a close one. I say we go through those mountains over there (points to Caradhas.)**

**Tagg****: sure, why not **

_::__ the Fellowship heads over the mountains. Legalos crosses the snow easily while the rest plough through_

**Gonff****: Man this so isn't working. We need snowboards**

_::__ as if by cue, 18 snowboards fall out of the sky. Everyone including Legolas grabs a snowboard and starts snowboarding_

**Dandin****: (shouting) This is sooo awsome!!! **

**Mariel: (overtaking Dandin) Man I could do this all day!!!**

_:: Suddenly, rocks and snow falls in front of the Fellowship forming a perfect quarter pipe. Aragorn and Martin fly over the pipe performing perfect __Japan__ Airs. Mariel, Frodo, Dandin and Sam fly over the pipe doing Rocket Airs. Legolas and Grath do Impossibles. Brocktree and Gimli do a kickflip over the half pipe Tagg, Triss and Borimir do Madonnas, Gandalf performs a shove-it and Pippen and Merry do ollies._

Author's note: I know you can't technically do that on a snowboard but **_Oh Well!!!_** This**_ is_** Middle Earth 

**Gimli****: This is great and all but I really think we should go through the mines of Moria **

**Gandalf: Let the Ringbearer decide **

**Frodo: I say we go through the mines cause I'm kinda running out of tricks**

**Dandin****: Well said. Lets hit the mines**


	4. Moria

_Moria_

_:: They skate down the mountain and to the entrance. _

**Gimli: The doors of Moria**

**Legolas: ( sarcastically) well obviously, what does it look like**

**Gandalf: Quiet! The inscription on the door says " Speak friend and enter" **

**Gimli: which means to speak the password it you're a friend**

**Legalos: and what in Middle Earth is the password**

**Gimli: um... I forgot**

_:: Legolas rolls his eyes. Meanwhile Gandalf has tried every password possible_

**Matthias: Actually, if you ask me, we're making a bigger deal of this than it really is. What's Elvish for Friend**

_Gandalf says it and the doors swings open\_

**Gandalf: Man, how did you figure that out so quick**

**Matthias: Well it was easier than the I-am that is riddle( glares at Martin) **

**Martin: ( turning red) Hey! I was desperate**

_:: everyone walks inside. Pippen throws a stone into the water which disturbs the watcher and it grabs Frodo_

**Frodo: Ahhhhhhh!!! Help me people!!!!**

**Mariel: ( starting to battle madly with her gullwacker) well don't just stand there!**

_:: The rest of the fellowship attacks. Everyone with swords slashes everything, Gonff organizes a dagger throwing squad with the hobbits, Legalos and Grath are shooting arrows side by side and Mariel is crazily whacking everything with the Gullwacker until the watcher drops Frodo._

**Dandin: well that was a close one**

_:: Gandalf lights up his staff and leads the way deeper into Moria_

**Gonff: (starting to sing) This is the sooong that never ends. It just goes on and on my friend.**

**Merry and Pippen: ( catching on) Some Hobbits started singing it not knowing what it was**

**And now they keep on singing it forever just because...**

_:: repeats until Dandin walks up to them_

**Dandin: Hey let me try( singing) I know a song that gets on Mariel's nerves, Mariel's nerves, Mariel's nerves. I know a song that gets on Mariel's nerves and this is how it goes.**

_:: Continues until Mariel swings her Gullwacker threateningly They continue walking into Moria_

**Gandalf: Interesting, I have no memory of this place**

**Brocktree: (starts getting bloodwrathy) now you tell us!!!!!**

**Frodo: um... something's following us**

**Gandalf: I know, it's Gollum, but don't hurt him. I foresee that he'll have an important part to play in the future**

**Mariel: ( knocks Gollum out with her Gullwacker) well that should keep him down for a while**

** Gandalf: Come on! Let's get going**

_:: Everyone follows him into the Tomb of Records_

**Merry, Pippen, Gonff and Dandin: ( starting to sing again) I know a song that gets on Gandalf's nerves, Gandalf's nerves, Gandalf's nerves... opps**

_:: Pippen knocks the skeleton into the pit_

**Gandalf: Fool of a Took! Throw yourself into the next pit to rid us of your stupidity**

_:: Rumbling starts. Borimir inspects the door and is almost shot by two arrows_

**Borimir: Now that's what I call lousy aim ( he and Tagg bar the door)**

_:: Gonff, Merry and Pippen forms a dagger throwing squad, Frodo, Mariel, Dandin and Sam get into a fighting-square, Grath and Legalos load their bows, Gimli and Brocktree draw their weapons out and Martin, Aragorn, Borimir, Gandalf, Matthias, Tagg and Triss draw their swords... trolls break through the doors_

**Redwall warriors: Redwalllll!!!! Eulaliaaaaaaa!!!!! Death on the wind!!! (throws themselves at the trolls and starts fighting madly **

**LOTR people: Charrrrrrge!!! ( also starts fighting) **

**Gonff, Merry and Pippen: ( starting to chant while throwing unlimited daggers) WE ARE THE FELLOWSHIP, THE MIGHTY, MIGHTY FELLOWSHIP!!!!!**

**Mariel: ( to Dandin) your great- grandfather is weird( whacks the troll with her Gullwacker, knocking it out) **

**Dandin: not as weird as Frodo's cousins ( stabs another troll)**

**Frodo: Actually, I have to agree with you**

**Martin : Compared to wild cats, trolls are nothing**

**Triss: This is a lot like fighting snakes in Brockhall**

**Brocktree: ( from the other side of the chamber) There were SNAKES in Brockhall!?!**

**Triss: Yep**

**Grath: Legolas, you dropped an arrow **

**Legolas: Darn, I had a perfect record for a hundred years**

**Grath: Okaaay **

_:: Gonff, Merry and Pippen had discovered that their unlimited supply of daggers wasn't that unlimited after all. Martin was halfway through with stabbing an orc, Aragorn had just beheaded one, Triss and the rest of the champions had just formed a fighting circle and were wreaking havoc, Brocktree was swinging an orc around and was causing considerable damage, Gimli was standing on Brocktree's shoulder and was whacking the approaching orcs with his axe, Boromir was screaming at an orc for making a chip in his horn, Mariel and Dandin were fighting back to back, Sam was hiding behind a huge pillar, and Frodo was seconds away from being stabbed._

**Frodo: A little help here?**

**Dandin: (stopping the troll's club) you owe me for that one**

**Legolas: (shoots at the troll and misses) Man you're bad luck to me Grath! That was the first time I missed in a millennia **

**Grath: ( kills the troll) Heh heh!**

_:: leaves the room and are immediately surrounded by more orcs _

**Brocktree: Yay!!! More orcs( laughs crazily)**

**Triss: What's that stomping noise**

**Gandalf: It's the Balrog ( all the orcs run away)**

**Brocktree: Darn!**

**Gandalf: quick! we need to make it to the bridge of Kazal-dum ( looks at Broctree) NOW!!!**

_:: The Fellowship runs to the bridge everyone jumps across except Gandalf, who stayed to fight _

**Gandalf: YOU MAY NOT PASS!!!!**

**Frodo: ( in cheerleading voice and waving pom-poms) Go Gandalf! Go Gandalf!**

**Mariel: ( to Frodo) I'll bet you 10 dollars it'll pass**

_:: The Balrog roars and charges. Gandalf makes part of the bridge collapse and the Balrog falls in_. Just when Gandalf turns to walk away, the Balrog pulls him in too. 

**Frodo: NOOOOO!!!!!!!! GANDALF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mariel: Ten dollars please. But don't worry, he'll come back more powerful than ever.**

**Aragorn: In that case, let's get out of here. (Everyone walks out)**


	5. Lothlorien

_Lothlorien_

_:: Outside Moria, everyone just sits down._

**Aragorn: We should make Lothlorien by nightfall.**

**Boromir: No. I absolutely refuse to go there. The Lady of the Wood is evil.**

**Legolas: SHE IS NOT EVIL!!!! (tackles Boromir)**

_:: Boromir, Legolas, Grath and Tagg get into a huge fight._

**Martin: (standing on rock) Let's get GOING!!!!!**

_:: Everyone heads into the woods_

**Gimli: Stay close, everyone. There is a great evil in these woods.**

**(looks straight into an arrow pointed straight at his head.)**

**Legolas: Don't shoot! These are my friends!**

**Tagg: (whispers to Boromir) He has weird friends.**

**Gimli: I am so GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!**

**Elf 1: too late buddy, you have entered the realm of the Lady of the Woods. Take them to Galadriel **

_:: The Fellowship is led to Galadriel and Celeborn_

**Celeborn: Eight there are yet nine there were**

**Galadriel: He has fallen into shadow**

**Mariel: No he hasn't. See, it says right here that he'll be back more powerful than ever ( point's to a page in the book)**

**Galadriel: Hey let me see that book( takes the book from Mariel) The ****Two****Towers****... Cool!!! So this is what's going to happen next ( begins reading the book) Oh yeah show them to their rooms ( an elf walks up and escorts them away)**

_:: That night Frodo is called by Galadriel to look into the mirror. Galadriel decides to "reward" Mariel for giving her the __Two__Towers__ book by letting her come along_

**Galadriel: The mirror shows many things, things that were, things that are and things that have not yet come to pass**

**Mariel: Wow! Talk about free 24 hour internet service**

**Galadriel: Never mind, just look into the mirror**

_:: Frodo and Mariel look into the mirror_

**Mariel: Cool!!!**

**Frodo: Freaky!!!**

**Mirror:****( starting to sing) Ohhhh... Who lives in a pineapple under the sea...SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS( continues with the rest of the Spongebob theme song)**

**Galadriel: ( sticking her head out the door) ARE YOU WATCHING SPONGEBOB AGAIN!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO WATCH TV. WHEN I'M USING THE MIRROR!!!!!!**

**Elf voice from outside: oh, sorry ( turns of the TV.)**

**Galadriel: ( shaking her head) sorry about that**

**Mariel: Cool!!!**

**Frodo: Freaky!!!**

**Galadriel: I need coffee**


	6. The Unbreaking of the Fellowship

_:: Galadriel gives everyone gifts and sends them off in the boats. Everyone is paddling except for Grath and Tagg, who are swimming alongside the boats_

**Lord Brocktree: Too bad we didn't bring any of the Guosim shrews along with us. Man! They can really paddle**

**Martin: Yeah, but we'd have to listen to their pointless arguing all day**

**Grath: C'mon Tagg. I'll race you to that far stump over there( both of them takes of swimming)**

**Mariel: Wait up! Paddling's no fun, I'm getting in the water( jumps out of the boat)**

**Sam: Wow! where'd you learn to swim like that**

**Mariel: ( smugly) experience( takes of after the otters)**

_:: The Fellowship makes it to land early and is setting up camp. Mariel, Triss and Grath are having a training session. Mariel is sword fighting, Grath is using an imitation of a gullwacker Triss is shooting arrows at nearby trees._

**Legolas: Wait, I feel... a dark presence**

**Tagg: (checks book) um... oh there it is. A huge hoard of Uruk-hai and orcs are heading this way.**

**Brocktree: Cool! ( starts polishing his sword)**

**Boromir: Yes! now I can get back at them for chipping my horn**

_:: everyone gets ready to fight and stands in fighting stance for ten minutes_

**Triss: Man! Leave it to an orc to be late**

**Dandin: this sword is getting heavy**

_:: At that moment the orcs attack and everyone starts fighting. The camera freezes... Aragorn is halfway through stabbing an orc, Martin has cut through the blade of a weasel, Merry, Pippen and Gonff are carried away by the orcs, Frodo fighting his way towards the boat, Mariel, Sam and Dandin are running after him, Triss, Tagg and Matthias are smashing ferret heads, Grath and Legolas are shooting at oncoming orcs, Brocktree is throwing orcs and vermin at trees, Gimli is standing on his shoulder and whacking orcs, and Boromir is seconds away from being shot.._

**Tagg: ( sees Boromir) LOOK OUT!!! (knocks Boromir out of the way. Grath picks up the arrow and fire it back at the orcs/vermin and they run away with Merry, Pippin and Gonff)**

**Martin: GONFF!!! ( starts running after the orcs and vermin**

** but they get away)**

**Boromir: Man that was close! Thanks Tagg**

**Tagg: No problem, though I hope you don't mind that I've probably messed with the plot by saving you**

**Boromir: I think I can deal with that**

**Aragorn: Has anyone seen Frodo, Sam and Mariel?**

**Martin: I saw them fighting their way to the boats**

**Aragorn: Probably off to Mordor... oh well, lets go hunt some orcs**

**Triss: and vermin**

**Aragorn: right**

_(back to Mariel, Frodo, Sam and Dandin... Frodo is about to leave when they catch up to them)_

**Frodo: I'm going to Mordor, alone**

**Sam: We know... and we're coming with you**

**Mariel: Don't even TRY to argue with me. I ALWAYS win as I've proved to Dandin multiple times( she and Dandin start swimming to the boat)**

**Frodo: well, I guess we better all go together ( picks up Sam)**

**Dandin: not fair, he gets to stay dry, oh well a quest's a quest( high-fives Mariel)**

**Mariel: At least your great-grandfather's 'dagger throwing squad' won't be here to 'entertain' us with songs**

**Dandin: But we are (he and Sam starts singing)**

_:: Mariel and Frodo looks at each other and shakes their head_

**Frodo: oh well... I'm still glad they're with us**


	7. Interview

_::__ the characters from CrossOver are seated on various couches in a green room filled with various weapons. I walk in and take my place at the desk_

_:: Hello, and welcome to the mid-fic interview_

**Aragorn: where are we**

**Frodo: where did you get that Ring**

**Triss: where did you get all those weapons**

:_:__ you are in my interview room. I found this ring in a weird volcano in __Hawaii__. Why else do you think they call me the Ringbearer 2. Oh yeah, this is my collection of weapons. That's why I'm also known as the Warriormaid_

**Aragorn, Frodo and Triss: Oh... I see**

_:: Anyways, you are here to be interviewed before I start to write the __Two__Towers__ part of this fan-fic. First question, what's the best part of this adventure_

**Mariel and Dandin: Snowboarding!!!**

**Gonff, Merry and Pippin: Dagger throwing!!!**

**Grath: getting to best Legolas in archery**

**Triss: getting to prove that girls are better warriors than boys**

**Gandalf: Falling in the abyss (laughs crazily) it was fun**

_:: Okaaay... anyways next question, any suggestions for the next part of this fan-fic_

**Pippin: can you give me a solo???**

**Matthias: Maybe you could bring in more Redwall characters**

**Tagg: bring in more modern conveniences **

_:: Pippin, there is absolutely no way I will give you any type of solo. I might consider the other suggestions though... okay another question. Tagg, why did you save Boromir?_

**Tagg: ( shrugging) he's my friend. Besides, being shot by an arrow hurts.**

**( Martin**** and Brocktree nod knowingly, having shared similar experiences)**

_:: Good answer, anyways I have another question. Mariel, why did you and Dandin go with Frodo and Sam)_

**Mariel: Cause, like Gandalf said earlier, it takes us Redwallers to make things interesting. **

**Dandin: exactly, I mean, who on earth would want to read a Redwall/LOTR crossover without Redwallers in it**

**Mariel: And we just felt that we were right for the job.**

_:: Hmm, I guess you've got a point there. Wow, this next part should be interesting. Anyways, I've got to go watch the second film to remember how it goes...so stay tuned for an update. All of you have rooms booked at the Hilton hotel so your taxi should be right outside. See you later_


	8. My Preciousssssss

The Two Towers

:: _(Hi we're back!!! I've messed with the movie sequence a bit to fit with this part of the crossover better just to refresh your memory. Frodo, Mariel, Sam and Dandin have gone to destroy the ring, Merry, Pippen and Gonff were captured by orcs and the rest of the fellowship are tracking them)_

**Frodo: ( to Mariel while walking) remember when Gandalf fell into the mines, I had a weird dream about that last night **

**Mariel: well I had a dream of Martin last night. Most Redwallers do at some point in their lives.**

**Frodo: Martin? Isn't that the mouse that was friends with Aragorn?**

**Mariel: that's the one**

_:: they continue walking_

**Dandin and Sam: (singing) 1 bottle of ale on the wall, 1 bottle of ale... take one down and pass it around... 1 bottle of ale on the wall**

**Dandin: Awesome! We finally finished that song**

**Sam: It's always been my goal to finish that**

**Dandin: Really? Mine too**

**Mariel: (to Frodo) SOMEONE'S going to meet the end of my gullwacker if they don't quit singing**

_::walks for another half hour_

**Sam: this place looks awfully familiar**

**Dandin: um... anyone else notice we're kinda going in circles?**

**Frodo: I was just about to bring that up**

_:: everyone sits down and starts eating_

**Dandin: I am so INCREDIBLY tired of lembas. Don't elves eat anything else!?! **

**Mariel: It's better than a lot of other stuff I've eaten. (sighs) I wonder what Grath and Triss are doing right now**

**Frodo: What do you think Merry and Pippen are doing right now**

**Dandin: Probably messing around with my great-grandfather**

**Sam: It's so weird thinking of Gonff as your great-granddad.**

**Mariel: Yeah, well me and Dandin are so far back in abbey history Grath and Triss call me an ancient legend**

**Dandin: You look ancient when you get up**

_:: Everyone including Mariel starts laughing. She chases Dandin around._

_Later that night, when everyone's sleeping, guess who sneaks up..._

**Gollum: theivessss, they ssssssstole the precioussssss**

_:: falls on Dandin and wakes everyone up and everyone tries to grab Gollum_

**Mariel: when I get my hands on you Gollum, you'll PAY for interrupting my limited amount of sleep**

**Frodo: Lay one FINGER on the Ring and you'll die Gollum**

_Dandin jumps on Gollum and Mariel knocks him out with her Gullwacker and ties him up. Everyone goes back to sleep until Gollum wakes up and starts screaming, waking everyone up again_

**Sam: (groaning) does that creature EVER shut up**

**Mariel: that's another time he interrupted my sleep**

**Frodo: (taking the Ring of it's chain) Gollum, if you don't SHUT UP this instant I'll use the Ring on you!!!**

**Mariel: (to Dandin) wow he must be REALLY mad**

_:: Gollum immediately stops shouting_

**Dandin: I guess it's to late to go back to sleep now ( glares at Gollum) what should we do with him**

**Frodo: (shrugging) guess we _could _use a guide( rolls his eyes and walks over to Gollum) okay, swear on the Ring to lead us to the Black Gate**

_:: Gollum swears on the Ring and they all head off_


	9. Finding Merry Pippin and Gonff

_:: Aragorn, Legalos, Gimli and the Redwall warriors track the orcs and vermin who took Merry, Pippen and Gonff._

**Aragorn: ( pressing his face to the ground) their pace quickens. They must have caught our scent **

**Martin: I never knew you could find out all that just by listening to the ground**

**Aragorn: (shrugging) it works. **

**Legalos: keep up Gimli**

**Gimli: We've practically been running for three days straight.**

_:: Everyone ignores him and keeps running. Suddenly Aragorn stops and everyone runs into him._

**Tagg: Hey! What'd you do that for**

**Aragorn: (picking up the Pippin's brooch) not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall**

**Tagg: what does that mean.**

**Martin: um... I think it means that Merry, Pippin and Gonff are nearby.**

**Aragorn: yeah, that's more or less what I meant. Come on peoples lets get moving**

**Gimli: we're already moving**

**Brocktree: If you don't quit complaining I'll pick you up **

_:: Gimli stops complaining and everyone runs off_


	10. The Dead Marshes

_:: Frodo, Sam, Mariel, Dandin and Gollum are heading through the marshes_

**Gollum: Watch your sssstep and don't follow the lightsssss**

**Dandin: Have I ever told any of you how much I hate marshes!?!**

**Mariel: Oh yeah... I remember that time. **

_toads start crawling out of the marsh and knocks Frodo in_

**Dandin: I know how that feels**

**Mariel: Falling in a two-foot marsh is nowhere as bad as being in the sea**

_Gollum pulls Frodo out_

**Dandin: Well how was it!?!**

**Frodo: Well, there were a lot of freaky white things in there.**

_:: Everyone keeps going and Dandin and Frodo fall behind, comparing marsh experiences_

_Aragorn pulls everyone behind a huge rock._

**Martin: (seeing the Riders of Rohan) hey, let's ambush _them_**

**Aragorn: Good idea. (they surround the Riders)**

_Aragorn asks the Riders of news in Rohan and Eomer gives his little speech. The Riders gives them horses and they let the Riders go. They ride on and see the pile of orc and vermin corpses. Aragorn looks for Merry and Pippen and sees the tracks leading into Fangorn )_

**Aragorn: What made them go into Fangorn**

**Triss: (whispering to Grath) well isn't it obvious..._die now, die later, die now, die later_**

**Grath: Well, lets all go into Fangorn then!**

**Matthias: Good idea!**

_They all walk into Fangorn. Gimli tastes the blood and spits it out_

**Gimli: Uggh! Orc blood**

**Brocktree: Smart, Gimli**

**Legolas: This forest is full of bad memories**

**Grath: You just figured that out?**

**Brocktree: Gimli lower your axe**

_Everyone sees a blinding white figure and raises their weapons and are disarmed_

**Aragorn: Show yourself!**

_Gandalf reveals himself and everyone gasps at the same time_

**Everyone: Gandalf?!!!**

_Gandalf tells everyone his story and calls Shadowfax and everyone rides to Rohan_


	11. In the Hall of Theoden

To my readers: Okay, I have to watch the movie to remember what happened next with Frodo and Sam so this next part will be the scene with Théoden. If anyone remembers, please let me know in a review. Thanks to those who reviewed me.  
  
To Nayra's Bane- Thanks for your review and sorry about the whole "quiet floor" deal. I've also noticed that it's a little choppy and will do my best to improve it.  
  
To The Great Writer- Thanks for reviewing a new writer and I will do updates as fast as possible.  
  
Also, I know the title is a little basic so please let me know if you have a better idea, (you'll get the credit). Also let me know if you have any plot ideas such as romances, music moments, ect. And now. presenting the next part of CrossOver.  
  
:: They walk up the steps to the golden hall  
  
Gimli: You'll find more cheer in a graveyard  
  
Brocktree: Morbid, aren't you Gimli?  
  
Random guard: You'll have to leave your weapons to enter. Sorry, orders of Grima Wormtongue.  
  
Grath: *whispering* what kind of name is Wormtounge? Even Ublaz Mad-eyes is better.  
  
Legalos: * shrugging* some people have different tastes  
  
Everyone lays down their weapons except for Gandalf  
  
Gandalf: You would not part an old man from his walking stick.  
  
Tagg: (to Boromir) that sounds like something Russano would say, or that squirrel he was named after.  
  
Boromir: It's still creepy that I'm supposed to be dead now, but if this guy wrecks my horn any further, my fathers really going to kill me!  
  
Gandalf: Quiet! We're going in!!! Mathias: Who is that creepy looking guy?  
  
Grath: *nudging him* that's probably Grima, but if you don't want to get us killed, don't call him "creepy"  
  
Gandalf: Now, what ever I say will be for good effects so don't anyone else say anything.  
  
Matthias: *under his breath* good luck.  
  
Gandalf: The courtesy of your hall has lessened  
  
Théoden: Why should I welcome you.Gandalf Stormcrow  
  
Grath: Stormcrow!?! They really need better names here.  
  
:: Grima whispers something into Théoden's ears.  
  
Gandalf: (pointing his staff at Grima) Silence! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm.  
  
Martin: (to Aragorn) that was actually a quite accurate description of Grima.  
  
Grima: I told you to take the wizard's staff.  
  
:: The guards try to overpower them and they fight back.  
  
Boromir: Hey! Person over there! Step away from that horn.  
  
Tagg: Security here is really lousy.  
  
Gandalf: (Approaching Théoden with his staff pointed) To long you have sat in the shadows. Hearken to me and I will release you.  
  
Théoden: You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey.  
  
Gimli: This should be interesting.  
  
Gandalf: I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound. (He reveals his white robes.)  
  
Théoden/Saruman: If I go, Théoden dies.  
  
Brocktree: Is it just me, or did that guy change voices  
  
Gandalf: You did not kill me, you will not kill him Saruman(?): Rohan is mine!!!  
  
Theoden lunges forward and is pushed back by Gandalf. He falls back in his seat and appears to unage. The fellowship/Redwallers all applaud.  
  
Matthias: Wow! I wish I could grow younger that fast!  
  
Triss: (to Grath) Mariel would have loved to see that.  
  
Theoden: Gandalf?  
  
Gandalf: Breath free air, my friend. (Turns to the Fellowship whispering) Well! That's enough drama for a day.  
  
Martin: Cool!  
  
How was that!?! Please R and R. As usual, plot ideas are welcome; especially further Mariel+Frodo+Dandin+Sam scenes.  
  
Oh, and sorry if this resembles The Lord of Redwall. I tried not to totally copy it and I apologize for the similarity. 


	12. Winged Nazgul

Here's what I've decided to do with my fic. Since there are some people who like it as it is in Middle Earth, I will continue as such. However I will post another fic which will feature the same characters in a Redwall universe. This will probably be under the name Redwall's Ring. Thanks to all my reviewers who gave me their input on this matter. In this fic, I've kind of messed with the movie sequence slightly to work with the double plotting so don't flame me for that. Note to TheOriginalFlame- I did change major plot factors (Lothlorien, and Two Towers, to mention a few), I did get permission from OdMonkey, (see her review), and I will refer others to her fic though most people have already seen it. Other than that, the snowboarding part was a mistake on my part and the fencing was also a slight inaccuracy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(This next part will cover everything with Mariel, Frodo, Dandin and Sam with the Nazgul) :: Scene where everyone's asleep and Frodo is talking to Gollum.  
  
:: A nazgul screeches, waking everyone up.  
  
Sam: Black Riders!!!  
  
Gollum: Hide! Hide!  
  
Mariel: * to herself* first time he's actually said something sensible.  
  
Dandin: People! Just hide!  
  
:: Everyone runs for cover. The Nazgul sniffs and the winged beast goes lower.  
  
Sam: I thought they were dead!!!  
  
Dandin: Well, the story wouldn't be that interesting without them, would it?  
  
Frodo: Actually, I've never thought of it that way before.  
  
Mariel: *glaring* you guys! If those things can hear, we'd all be dead by now.  
  
:: Everyone falls silent. The wraiths leave.  
  
Dandin: That was interesting.  
  
Mariel: I am so not a morning person.  
  
Gollum: Hurry hobbits. and mice. The Black Gate is near.  
  
I know that was short but I'll write more soon. Check out my new fic!!! 

* * *


	13. Hobbits and a Redwall mouse

A/n-I am incredibly sorry for the lack of updates. I'm going to totally mess up the order of the next scenes so I can start going in movie order after this chapter. (The next scene might have to be rated PG for mild violence.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**(Night: The orcs stop, Merry and Pippin are dropped to the ground.)**  
  
Orc: We're not going no further, 'til we've had a breather.  
  
Lead Orc: Get a fire going.  
  
**(The orcs go into the woods to get wood, they start chopping on trees.)**

Gonff: I never want to ride on an orc again. 

Merry: Well somehow, I don't think our dagger squad was very successful. 

**(Groaning can be heard from the woods as the orcs chop on the trees.)**

Pippin: What's making that noise?

Merry: It's the trees.

Gonff: Oh really.

Merry: Really

Gonff: Well instead of having conversations with trees, I'm going to escape. They don't call me Prince of Mousethieves for nothing.

Merry: That was something you made up your self.

(Gonff ignores him and chews through his bonds.)

Gonff: Pass me a dagger. 

Pippin: This is our last dagger. (Gonff throws it in the air, catches it and uses it to cut through their bonds.)

Gonff: Heh heh

Merry: Show off.

Orc 1: I'm starvin'. We ain't had nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days.

Gonff: *whispering* I feel sorry for him. 

Vermin: What about that mouse? He's fresh?

Gonff: WHAT! What about Merry and Pippin?

Merry and Pippin: GONFF!!!

Lead orc: They are not for eating.

Lead vermin: Well who made you in charge?

(The orcs and vermin draw out their weapons and start eyeing each other.)

Pippin: Come on. Let's go.

(They start to run but are caught by an orc.) 

Gonff: Die, you disgusting mutant elf! *Punches the orc in the nose and stabs him with a dagger. The orc falls back and is trampled by an oncoming rider. Pippin rolls to one side, narrowly avoiding the horse)

Pippin: That was close. 

Gonff: Lets go into Fangorn. 

Merry: You fool! That would be suicidal.

Gonff: Die now, die later. Die now, die later… I choose the second. Let's go 

(They run for the forest. A vermin grabs Merry's belt and Merry undoes the belt and runs away.)

Vermin: Stupid hobbit.

Merry: *over his shoulder* Stupid oversized rat!

(They run into Fangorn forest and hide under the roots of a tree.)

Pippin: Did we lose 'em? I think we lost 'em.   
  
**(The orc and a rat comes through the trees.)**  
  
Orc: I'm gonna rip off your filthy little heads.

Rat: No, I will.

Merry: Not again.

(Two daggers fall out of the sky. Merry and Pippin pick them up and Gonff pulls out the one he had already.)

Gonff: Hey thanks, invisible author! Now lets show them what two hobbits and a Redwall mouse can do.

Pippin: Um… good question. What can two hobbits and a mouse do?

Gonff: We can…um…climb a tree.

Merry: Good idea. (They climb up the nearest tree.)

Gonff: I think he's gone. (The vermin grabs Gonff and drags him down from the tree, landing on top of him.)

Gonff: Hey, haven't I killed you before in Mossflower.

Vermin: Fan-fiction.

Gonff: Oh yeah. (Punches the vermin and knocks him out.)

Pippin: Go Gonff! (The tree blinks his eyes.) 

Merry and Pippin: Ahhhhhhhh!!! Gonff, run!

(Treebeard): (Picks up Gonff) Little orcs…and an oversized mouse.

Gonff: HEY! Watch who you call oversized!!! Wait…how is a tree talking?

Treebeard: I am no tree. I am an ent.

Merry: A tree herder. A shepherd of the forest.

Pippin: Don't talk to it Merry, don't encourage it.  
  
Treebeard: Treebeard some call me.  
  
Pippin: And whose side are you on?  
  
Treebeard: Side? I am nobody's side, because nobody's on my side, little orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore.

Merry: We're not orcs, we're hobbits.

Gonff: And I'm a mouse of Redwall.

Treebeard: Hobbits, Redwall, sounds like orc mischief to me.

Gonff: YOU FOOL! How dare you call Redwall orc mischief

Treebeard: They come with fire, they come with axes, gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning. Destroyers and usurpers. Curse them!

Gonff: Well do we look like we're carrying fire and axes?

Merry: Um… what he means is we're NOT ORCS!

Gonff: And I'm NOT AN OVERSIZED MOUSE!

Treebeard: Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. The white wizard will know.  
  
Pippin: **(Whispered) **The white wizard?  
  
Merry: Saruman.   
  
**(Treebeard drops the hobbits onto the ground, they look up and see the white wizard.)**

Gonff: No I think that's just Gandalf.

(Next scene will cover Mariel, Frodo, Dandin and Sam at the Black Gate and then I'll go by movie order)


	14. The Black Gate

**(Scene goes to Mariel, Frodo, Dandin and Sam climbing a rock face. They come to the top and see the black gate.) **

Gollum: The Black Gate of Mordor.

Mariel: Cool!

Dandin: Yes, very interesting. Now what?

Sam: My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now.

Dandin: Wonder what Gonff would do?

**(Armed and armored orcs appear, walking along the top of the Black Gate.)**

Sam: Well, I guess we can't get in. 

Dandin: We have to be able to get in. No one would continue reading this if we didn't.

Mariel: I'm sure they will.

**(Soldiers yell orders in a different language, a large group of foreign soldiers are marching towards the black gate. A horn blares, Gollum cringes and large trolls start to open the gate.)**

**(Sam climbs further out onto the rocks.)**  
  
Sam: I can see a way down.   
  


Dandin: Um…Sam. I'd be careful if I were you.  
  


**(The rock that Sam is on gives way and he falls.)**  
  
Frodo: Sam! No! 

**(Frodo follows after Sam. Two soldiers from the group notice the rocks sliding down the hillside and stop to look. Frodo slides down to Sam. He attempts to pull Sam out, but is unsuccessful. The soldiers get closer. Frodo throws his Elvish cloak over them.)**

Mariel: Remember when we were buried in the sand in Southwards?

Dandin: Yeah. Why didn't we think of that?

**(The soldiers give up and return the group. Frodo takes the cloak off of them and gets Sam out of the gravel. Mariel Dandin and Gollum climbs down to them)**

Frodo: Okay, on the count of three, all five of us run in.

Mariel: Agreed. We've got nothing better to do.

Frodo: One, two, three. (They run forward but Gollum pulls Frodo and Sam back. Mariel and Dandin stop.)

Mariel: GOLLUM!!!

Gollum: No, no master, they catch you, they catch you! Don't take it to him. He wants the Precious. Always he's looking for it, and the Precious is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it

Frodo: Well we've got to get in to Mordor. (They try to run in again but Gollum pulls them back.)

Gollum: No! There's another way. A secret, a dark way.

Dandin: Oh. Now you tell us. 

Sam: Yeah, why haven't you spoken of this before?!?  
  
Gollum: Because Master did not ask.

Mariel: *sighs* stating the obvious.

Sam: I seriously think he's up to something.

Mariel: I seriously think he's crazy.

Frodo: Well, he might be right. Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?

Gollum: Yes. There's a pass, and some stairs, and then…tunnel.

Dandin: Sentence fragment.

Frodo: Well, what do you think?

(The Black Gate closes)

Mariel: Well, it's our only chance now.

(They look at each other)

Sam: Let's go.


	15. The Swordmaid and the shieldmaidand anyt...

(After Théoden's decision, Gandalf rides off and Éowyn is in the hall. She takes a sword out of a chest there and starts practicing. She swings it around and finds it blocked by Triss's blade. She twists it and points it at Triss, and she blocks it. They begin to swordfight.) 

Éowyn: Where did you learn to swordfight like this?                              

Triss: Picked it up, I guess. I never have anyone to practice with though.

Éowyn: I'm not allowed to go into battle. *Eomer* always gets all the fun. 

(Aragorn and Martin walk inside and see them swordfighting. They pull out their swords and engage in a mock battle which ends in Triss and Éowyn pinning them against the wall.)

Triss: *sheathing her sword* So, when are we leaving for Helms Deep?

Martin: Tomorrow, I think. I don't think it's such a good idea but Brocktree's really excited about it.

Triss: Go figure. Helm's Deep sounds like the Middle-Earth Salamandastron.

(Matthias runs in.)

Matthias: Grath and Legolas are having an archery match in the courtyard. Just thought you'd like to know.

Aragorn: If I know Legolas, this should be interesting. 

Éowyn: Lets go watch…

*******************************************************************************

  Later that night…

The Fellowship get ready to leave in the morning. Grath runs a paw through her arrow and looks at Legolas

Grath: That was a good match.

Legolas: We're even, mellon nin. That's the first time anyone's come close to beating me for ages

Grath: Legolas…how old _are _you?

Legolas grins mysteriously but does not answer.

Martin sheaths his sword and hangs it on his horse saddle. Aragorn walks over.

Aragorn: Martin, do you think Frodo, Sam, Mariel and Dandin are all right?

Martin: Mariel and Dandin are totally experienced in questing. They'll be fine.

****************** ************************************************************

At the camp. Dandin and Sam work on the stew while Mariel and Frodo scout ahead.

Mariel: I am so sure I heard the whistles here. *Both of the crawl through the bushes*

Frodo: Mariel! Look at this.

They look over the edge and see the army out on the fields in front of them. Dandin and Sam come over.

Dandin: *whispered* who are they!?!

Frodo: We should go.

Mariel: Good idea. Come on!

Dandin and Sam stand up to leave. The whistle sounds again and Gollum sneaks off.

Mariel: Where did he go?

Archers start firing at the army. 

Frodo: Okay! We've really got to get moving. *runs and is caught by a hooded archer. Sam runs forward and is caught by another.*

Dandin: *holding Mariel back* Wait till they turn their backs. 

Mariel: *nods* Don't hurt them. Somehow I don't think they're evil. (The archers tie up Frodo and Sam and turn to leave.) Now! 

Mariel+Dandin: (running out with weapons raised) REDWALL!!! EULALIAAAAAA!!!

(Mariel knocks people out of the way with her gullwacker. Dandin hits with the flat of his blade and frees Frodo and Sam, who grab their weapons.)

Mariel: Okay! Fighting square, just like in the mines!

Farimer: Get them!!!

Frodo: Where did you learn that?

Mariel: Well, we have been on tons of quests. 

(The four of them hold back the army until reinforcements arrive. When they get overpowered, they allow Farimer to tie them up.)

Farimer: You fight well. *walks off* 

Mariel: Dandin. Who does he remind you of?

Dandin: He looks like Borimer!!!

(They are blindfolded and led away) 

*******************************************************************************


End file.
